


Surrounded

by MelyndaR



Series: The Primaries [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, Polyamory, Triadverse, gaining color in your sight as you gain soulmates, sort of triadverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One is surrounded by red, another isn't usually surrounded by blue - until he is - and for the first time their third despises the color she's always known best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrounded

**Author's Note:**

> This one uses the proper primary colors of vision - red, blue, and green.

Red.

It’s everywhere. The only color she can see in a world that’s filled with black and white and far too many shades of gray, and it’s everywhere. It’s her hair, it’s the job that she trains for, the lives that she steals, the dried residue underneath her fingernails. Even with her eyes closed, red dances behind her eyelids, in her nightmares – both the ones that come when she’s asleep, and even when she’s awake.

She’s only thirteen years old, and already she knows that she _hates_ the color red.

* * *

Blue.

He’s never known a world without the color blue in it, but this time, these days, there’s _too much_ blue – _only_ blue – and he can’t place _why_. He’s screaming somewhere inside his own mind for release that he’s starting to fear will never arrive. His body moves just as smoothly as ever – maneuvers, _murders_ , orders, being a good little puppet on taught little strings – and that little guy left in the corner of his mind wants to _die._ Instead, he turns the ticking arrow onto the hellicarrier and watches it explode – _why only in blue? Why is_ everything _blue?_

He’s never known a day in his life where he didn’t see the color, but when he’s once again surrounded by only blue, he _hates_ it.

* * *

Green.

All her life, she’s heard that red is volatile, blue is steady, and green is _good._ Green means growth and healing, and all her life she’s done her best to live up to that idea. It’s why, in a world filled with green, she decided to become a nurse. She loves people, and she loves helping them heal, watching them come back to themselves. But over the years, she’s learned that not all green things in this world are good. Some green things are _painful_ to see – _green eyes shedding tears as her soulmate lists sins as if to some sort of priest who can offer her the forgiveness she will never allow herself._ Some green things even make her feel _hatred_ – _a man in a green cape is front and center in the newsreel as she sits huddled with her children in a hotel room in a city her husband would never guess, and she has to fight the urge to punch the television as her son asks why she’s shaking._

She’s always liked the fact that she was born seeing green, she liked feeling like she fit what it was supposed to stand for, but in that moment, catching a glimpse of that cape, she _hates_ green with a passion.

 


End file.
